Take Me Home
by Kend0.32
Summary: Two-Shot. What could have happened after Taylor told Nathan that Haley went on tour. Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first one shot (turned two shot since it won't let me load the whole thing)! I know I just posted the fifth chapter to On the Walk Home, and after I finish this I will probably write the sixth chapter. I'm also going to experiment with POV writing! Let me know if I did well and I might incorporate it in OTWH!**

Nathan's POV

This. Can't. Be. Happening. Taylor just left the apartment after telling me that my wife went on tour. Which I told her if she went on, we were over. I mean, I didn't actually mean it, but obviously it's gonna put a huge dent in our marriage that will take a lot of time to heal.

I am still standing where I was when Taylor told me Haley left. What am I supposed to do? Haley is the only person who has constantly been there for me since she came into my life, and now she's gone. Is it me? Do I have the inability to have anything good in my life?

I can't move. I can barely breathe. I don't know what to do.

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

Haley's POV

I've been walking around downtown Tree Hill for a good thirty minutes now. I told Taylor I was going on tour and threw a bunch of clothes in a duffel and left, not before leaving the Cracker Jack bracelet on the side table.

Now, I'm on my way to the tour bus, where my music career's future awaits. Where Chris Keller awaits. My stomach sinks as I think that. Nathan knows that Chris kissed me and now he probably hates me. How could I let that happen? Why did I let that happen?

I think it was the music. Chris offered me a way into the music world, and I got my strings crossed and lost in the music, and let him seduce me into his voice and personality. Thinking about it from an outside perspective, Chris Keller has a very shitty personality. He's so shallow and refers to himself way too much in third person. How did I ever find that attractive?

As I am walking, I find myself at a bench. Not just any bench, the bench where Nathan and I first said "I love you." I go sit down, dropping my bag, and think. Think about the consequences of going on this tour, and the consequences of not going on the tour.

If I go, Nathan and I are over. He said so himself. And I can't lose him.

But if I stay, I am afraid I'm going to resent him for holding me back, for keeping me from pursuing my dreams.

Either way there's a chance I'm going to lose him, and the thought makes me want to throw up.

Looking at my watch, I realize that I have been sitting on the bench for twenty minutes, and I've missed the tour bus. A tear falls down my cheek, but it is alone, just like I am at this moment. I can always catch the bus tomorrow in Charlotte, but my spur of the moment getaway has officially been closed.

Maybe it's for the best. I will have the night to think it over.

But where am I going to stay? Nathan hates me, probably, and I doubt he will want me at the apartment. I didn't even say goodbye.

I didn't even say goodbye.

Oh my God.

At this moment, I am bawling. How could I have left without saying goodbye or a simple I love you? How could I do that to him? To me? To us?

I'm having trouble breathing now, and I'm pretty sure my heart is breaking.

What have I done? I can't leave him, I can't. I don't think I'll make it.

Pulling out my phone, I click 1 on speed-dial. The phone is ringing, ringing, ringing. Nothing. Listening to his voicemail, I start crying harder. He hates me and I have no chance of making things better.

Nathan's POV

I'm almost positive I've been standing in this spot for over an hour. I just can't seem to move. The only thing I can do is stare at the Cracker Jack bracelet on the side table that represents everything in Haley and I's relationship.

The sound of my cellphone ringing breaks me out of my concentration. I pick it up to see it's Haley. My heart is telling me to answer, but my mind tells me no. She's only going to tell me that she's sorry but she's gone, right?

The phone goes to voicemail but she doesn't leave one.

That surprises me a little.

Now that I'm out of my trance, all the emotions hit me hard. Anger. Hurt. Heartbreak. Desperation.

I can't breathe again. I sit on the couch and put my head in my hands and sob.

I can't do this.

Haley's POV

It's been an hour and forty-seven minutes since I called Nathan.

My sobs have subsided but tears are still falling down my face. It's really cold now, but I haven't dared to move from our bench, like if I leave, he'll never be able to find me.

The time is now 12:22 am, and I'm beginning to get scared. Sure, not many bad things happen here in Tree Hill, but that's because teenage girls don't hang out on benches on school nights at midnight.

I decide to call Nathan again and pray that this time he will answer.

Nathan's POV

My phone begins to ring again. I'm laying on the couch now, exhausted from all the crying. Grabbing my phone, I see that, once again, it's Haley. Seeing as the time is 12:24 am, I'm a bit concerned.

I know that I should answer. I really should. Even my mind agrees that something isn't right with Haley calling me this late.

Hesitating, I hover my thumb over the accept button, only for the call to end right as I click it.

Haley's POV

He didn't answer. Again. I can't feel anything but my heart breaking. All I want is for him to answer and come get me.

There's a loud clanging sound and I yelp, bringing my knees up to my chest. I see that it is only a raccoon getting garbage, but I'm fully paranoid. The wind is blowing harder, and I'm shaking from the cold.

I'm really, really scared and all I want is Nathan to protect me.

I decide to call again, completely desperate.

Nathan's POV

It's been two minutes since she called. I'm currently sitting on the couch, waiting to see if she's gonna leave a voicemail. Guess not.

The phone begins to ring again, and without hesitating, I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?"

"Haley. Um… Hi?" What am I supposed to say to my wife who left me less than 3 hours ago to go on a rock tour? I didn't think this through.  
I can hear her heavy breathing, and it sounds like she's outside. What the hell?

"Nathan, I need you!" At this point, I can hear her crying, and that worries me.

"Haley, baby, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm in downtown Tree Hill, on our bench, and I'm really scared and tired, and I miss you and I love you and I need you!"

I can honestly say I didn't expect to hear that. Grabbing my keys, I ran out the door, still on the phone.

Haley's POV

I can hear Nathan leaving the apartment, and I feel a little bit of relief knowing that he's coming to get me. I know I will be fully relieved when I see him, even if he hates me.

He called me baby though on the phone. He's always calling me baby or babe, honey, sweetheart. I really think he likes giving me nicknames, and I like when he gives me them.

There's nothing I can do but wait.

"I'm really scared," I share.

"I know baby, I'm on my way, okay?" Again with the baby thing. I smile despite the tears that are continuously flowing.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Hales, just talk to me and I promise I will be there before you know it. Tell me about a good day."

I clutch the phone tightly. "Remember the day after we got drunk on the beach? I was tutoring you and you said we should go to the city and see some band perform? We were on the train and you had your arm around me and we were talking to the old couple. They were telling us that it was their 40th wedding anniversary and I just remember wishing that one day that could be us. Even though it was so early in our relationship, I knew I wanted a future with you. I need you to know that I still do."

"Hales—" he starts, but he is cut off.

I let out a small scream. Walking towards me was a giant, hairy raccoon. I honestly didn't know raccoons could be that fat.

"Nathan!" I scream into the phone as it got closer.

This is it. The moment I will die. Of a freaking raccoon attack. It probably has rabies and is going to bite me and that will be it. No more Haley James Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan's POV

I have never been more scared in my life than hearing Haley scream just now.

"Haley! Baby, what's happening?"

"Nathan! Hurry!" I could hear her crying harder. "He's getting closer!"

At this, I start speeding down the road. It will take me three more minutes, but I swear, if anyone lays a hand on my wife I will kill them.

"Haley, who is it? Can you hide?"

"Not who! It! It's a raccoon Nathan! Ah! He's getting closer and he's gonna attack me! Help!"

At this, I am doubled over the steering wheel, crying with laughter. Leave it to Haley to think she was going to die at the hands of a raccoon.

Haley's POV

He's laughing. Laughing! Here I am, his sixteen-year-old wife of two months, on the brink of death, and he's laughing! Bastard.

"Nathan this isn't a laughing matter! It's getting closer!" I scream. At this point I'm hysterically crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry but you can be so dramatic. I'll be there in a minute, okay. Just sit tight and try not to take on the raccoon." I could hear him suppressing a laugh with that last part, but I still don't see what's so funny.

I am clutching my duffle bag to my chest with my legs pressed against the other side of it. The raccoon is literally five feet away from me. It has a sneer on its face and I think its about to pounce on me.

Suddenly, headlights turn the corner and the raccoon freezes. The animal slowly retreats itself as the car parks and Nathan gets out.

Forgetting about the chubby pest, I sprint into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and burying my face into the crook of his neck. He holds me up with one arm under my butt and the other soothingly rubbing my back and I shake with sobs.

"Baby, Haley, it's okay. I got you. I promise." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Pulling my head back, I look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you," I say and then kiss him as hard as I can.

Nathan's POV

I smile into the kiss, moving both my hands down to her ass and then her thighs so that I can hold her up. I break away from the kiss, but she still has her hands cupping my face.

"I love you too."

Her sobs have slowed to just falling tears. Her hands still hold my face, refusing to break eye contact.

"Nathan I love you and I need you and I made a mistake tonight by leaving. I didn't look at all the consequences of going, and even though I may regret never pursuing music, I'm never going to regret being with you," she proclaims. I can see all the love in her eyes and I know she is telling the truth. "Please forgive me."

I smirk. "And here I thought this was for saving you from the raccoon."

We both look over her shoulder at the fat creature curled up under the bench she was just sitting on. "It really is fat."

She smiles at my statement, but I know she' not satisfied.

"Hales, I love you and there is no reason to forgive you because you wanted to pursue your dream. But incase you really need it, of course I forgive you, baby. I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

She pecks my lips. "I'm never going anywhere again. Not without you."

We smile at each other for a minute before I release my grip on her.

"Well now that we are all settled, let's go home."

She sighs contently against my shoulder where she laid her head. "Yeah."

I begin to let her down when her head shoots up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She cries.

I'm extremely confused. "Letting you down so we can go home?"

Her arms and legs wrap around me tighter and she clings to me for dear life.

"And leave me susceptible to another raccoon attack? I don't think so mister!"

I laugh at her words and sling her bag over my shoulder and proceed to carry her to the car. Opening the door, I place her in her seat and buckle her in, kissing her forehead as I stand back up.

"My knight in shining armor!" With that, she giggles, and I swear that's what angel sounds like. It is honestly the most heavenly sound I've ever heard.

Haley's POV

When we pull up to the apartment, all the excitement from the night catches up with me and I suddenly feel exhausted.

Nathan opens my door for me, but when he sees my face, I think he can tell I'm really tired. So he bends down and unbuckles me, his hand brushing against the sliver of my exposed stomach and I shiver. I look up to see his smirk and he pulls me out of the car, carrying me bridal style back up to our humble adobe.

He sits me on the bed and begins to undress me before he slides one of his basketball shirts over my head. Then he walks out of the room. What the hell?

A couple of seconds later, he returns, and kneeling in front of me, he slips the Cracker Jack bracelet onto my wrist. Looking down at him, I pull him up into a kiss full of love and passion. The kiss escalates and Nathan is on top of me and in between my legs, but he knows I'm too tired for any fun tonight, so he gives me one last peck before standing up.

Stripping down to his boxers, he tucks us into bed.

I snuggle against him, resting my head against his chest, and fall into a wonderful, peaceful sleep.

Nathan's POV

I wake up and instinctively turn off my alarm clock. Looking down, I see Haley still nestled into me, sound asleep. I smile, thinking about how lucky I am to have her. I also think about how I almost lost her last night.

She said she might regret not going on tour. I don't want that for her or for us. I know that she might end up resenting me for holding her back.

Shrugging out of her embrace, I stand up and stretch out my back as I watch her adjust to my absence.

She pulls my pillow closer to her body and moves her legs in an attempt to find me. By doing this, I see her 23 tattoo peek out between my t-shirt and her panties. I smirk, knowing I'm probably the luckiest guy on Earth, and I intend to stay that way.

Haley's POV

I wake up alone curled up against Nathan's pillow, and it makes my frown.

Getting up, I begin my search for him. He's not in the room, nor the bathroom. Walking out into the kitchen, I see that he isn't there either.

The front door opens to reveal my gorgeous husband walking in, and I can't help but let a smile take over my face. Giggling, I pull his shirt towards me so I can kiss him good morning.

"I could definitely get used to this," he remarks with a smirk and I realize I'm still only in my underwear and his shirt.

"What have you been up to at this time, Mr. Scott?" I question with a playful look on my face. Not waiting for an answer, I pull him down for another kiss.

We stand in our kitchen, making out for a good ten minutes, when Nathan pulls away. I'm disappointed and pout.

"As much as I would like to continue this," he starts, "We need to get on the road if we're gonna make it to Charlotte by noon.

I'm officially confused. "And we are going to Charlotte because…?"

"Because you're going on that tour Haley. And I'm going to support you through it all. I love you and I want this for you. You've been so supportive of my dreams, so let me do this for you."

I am shocked. I honestly didn't expect this. "Nathan, I love you too, but I can't just leave you. I won't." After last night, I realized Nathan is the top of all my priorities and I can't leave him.

"You won't. My bag is right next to yours."

My face lights up. "Really? You're coming with me?"

"Of course I am. We're in this together, babe. Always and forever."

An hour later we are on the road. I turn to look at him from the passenger seat.

"Thank God you're coming with me. I had a realization last night of what an ass Chris Keller is and I don't think I could handle the tour without you, babe," I say with a smile.

Nathan groans. "I kind of forgot about him. Is it too late to back out?"

"Definitely too late," I giggle, giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

Nathan's POV

We arrive at the bus right on time. Haley hops out of the car to go talk to the tour manager, who smiles when he sees her. She points back at me and the manager nods with approval. Haley turns around and gives me too thumbs up. God she is adorable.

I'm getting our bags when I see the devil spawn himself wrap his arms around my wife from the back. You have got to be kidding me.

Haley seems to relax for a couple seconds in his embrace, and I know it's because she thinks it's me. She jumps away from him in an instant, glaring in my direction as I laugh. I approach the duo as Chris begins to talk to her.

"Chris Keller is really glad you came, Haley. You'll see that leaving Nathan to pursue music was one of the best decisions you could have made."

With that, I'm so done with Chris Keller, what an ass.

"Oh but she didn't," I say, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her temple. We both smirk at him when Haley says,

"Hope you aren't bunked next to us; we tend to be loud." And with that, she drags me onto the bus, leaving Chris Keller alone with his mouth open in shock.

I really do love my wife.

 **The end! Wow this was kind of long. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome wink wink***


End file.
